The invention relates generally to evaluating websites. In particular, the present invention is directed to accessing the usability and accessibility of Web 2.0 features and functionalities.
“Web 2.0” refers conceptually to the adoption of open technologies and architectural frameworks to facilitate participative computing. Web 2.0 may include collaborative applications wherein users communicate and collaborate as they contribute and participate via the internet.
By shifting the focus to the user of the information, Web 2.0 can shape the way users work and interact with information on the web. Web 2.0 relies heavily on creating and leveraging network effect by attracting a large number of participants and enabling interactions between them. Thus, Web 2.0 harnesses the potential of the internet in a more collaborative and peer-to-peer manner through mechanisms to create enhanced customer experience, collaboration and co-creation of value. Mechanisms such as such as Wikis, RSS, Web services, blogs, podcasts, instant messaging, etc. act as enablers towards this purpose. Accordingly, Web 2.0 deals with the mindset change to facilitate collaborative participation and leverage the collective intelligence of peers.
Web 2.0 can adopt and leverage the internet to play a critical role in facilitating peer-to-peer linkages. Also, online business environments using Web 2.0 have the potential to not only transform peer-to-peer collaboration, but also inter-entity collaborations and commerce by enabling various types and combinations of business-to-consumer (B2B), business-to-business (B2B), consumer-to-consumer (C2C), business-to-enterprise (B2E) business-to-government (B2G) etc. collaboration and commerce.
Web 2.0 has the potential to not only enable rich peer-to-peer interactions but also enable collaborative value creation across online business environments. For example, one scenario may include Rich Internet Applications (RIA) based delivery tracking system leveraging Web 2.0 standards for desktop-like rich functionality on the client side within a web page of online business environments. Opportunities may exist for providing rich information on all convergent services subscribed to by consumer (including third party services) leveraging. Web 2.0 standards could be achieved through the use of Mashups based on content from multiple sources (exposed using APIS, RSS Feeds, Web Services etc.) to create new services.
In the view of foregoing, it is important for online business environments to evaluate their Web 2.0 implementations and plan web 2.0 initiatives to compete with their peer groups. Also, recently attention has been directed to providing access to persons with physicial challenges. The American Disabilities Act and similar initiatives have addressed this issue with respect to physical access. Other recent initiatives have addressed this issue with respect to access to computing resources. However, currently, there is no adequate system and method available for assessing the usability and accessibility of Web 2.0 features and functionalities of websites for those with physical challenges.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for assessing the usability and accessibility of Web 2.0 features in order to not only enable online business environments to evaluate their Web 2.0 implementations, but to benchmark their Web 2.0 implementations against their peer online business environments group. The fulfillment of the aforementioned needs may facilitate the online business environment to arrive at recommendations, best practices and road maps for web 2.0 initiatives.